disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
The Children Christmas Carol
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney/Jim Henson film, "The Muppet Christmas Carol". Cast: *Charles Dickens (Gonzo) - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Ebenezer Scrooge - Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog) - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Emily Cratchit (Miss Piggy) - Nellie the Elephant *The Ghost of Christmas Past - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Ghost of Christmas Present - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Ghost of Christmas Future - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Fozziwig - Berk (The Trap Door) *Tiny Tim (Robin) - Wellington (The Wombles) *Peter Cratchit - Bungo (The Wombles) *Betinda Cratchit - Ella the Elephant *Belinda Cratchit - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Belle - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Robert Marley (Waldorf) - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Jacob Marley (Statler) - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Fred - Milo Powell (Captain Flamingo) *Clara - Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo) *Collectors For the Poor (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker) - Robot and Monster *Bookkeepers - Various Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers and Rastamouse mices *Bean Bunny - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Mr. Applegate - Zoti (Bartok the Magnificent) *Young Scrooge - Young Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Sam the Eagle - Paddington Bear *Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Two pigs that want lunch - Gus and Wally (Rocket Monkeys) *Vegetable cart driver - Grandpa (Franny Feet) *Vegetable - Pedro Orange (Munch Bunch) *Children at play - Link, Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), Charlie and Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Guy that gets his nose stuck in a window - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Chickens - Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken and Ed Edd n Eddy) *Dog - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Banana Peels Seller - Ronald McDonald (McDonalds) *Turkey Seller - Bongo the Kangaroo (My Big Big Friend) *Singing Townsfolk - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Monkeys (The Jungle Book), Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), Jaq (Cinderella), Newsies Characters, A Troll in Central Park Characters *Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Thumbelina) *Vegetables - The Fruitties Characters *Vegetable Seller - King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Pigeons - Flicky the Bird and the Other Birds (Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island) *Cats in Window - Various "The Aristocats" and "An Americal Tail" Cats *Poor Folk - The Land Before Time Characters *Mice - Various "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" and "Rastamouse" Mices *Female Chorus - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Entertaining boy - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Crocodile - Croc (Croc) *Horses pulling a cart - Charlie Horse (It's Grand Old Nag) and Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Cart driver - Eddy the Duck *Pig that says "Scrooge is Getting Worse!" - Zig and Zag Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The muppets Parody Category:The Muppets Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Disney and Sega Category:Cool World Channel